


Простые выводы

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Стайлз напевает "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons</p></blockquote>





	Простые выводы

***

Стайлз вертит в пальцах мертвый телефон и смотрит в темень за окном. Слушать музыку он не может, зато делать вид, будто слушает, - сколько угодно, наушники для него как беруши. Дерек помнит, что если вот так воткнуть их, то мир будто погружается под воду и звучит эхом. 

\- Зачем ты таскаешь его с собой? Все равно не сможешь зарядить. 

\- Сувенир из старой жизни, - откликается Стайлз, не поворачивая головы. – Ты вот себе тачку оставил. 

\- Тачка хотя бы работает. Пока. 

\- Мой телефон тоже работает. Это типа как… типа шкатулки, от которой потерялся ключ. Там номера телефонов моих друзей, музыка, видео, которые я в школе снимал. Фотки. 

У Дерека затекла рука, на которой он лежит, а пружина раздолбанного узкого дивана впивается в бедро, но шевельнуться он не может. В глазах Стайлза пляшут отблески пожара, в котором сгорел дом Стилински, вместе со всеми фотографиями, вместе с телом шерифа. Огонь, обглодавший две трети Бейкон Хиллз, не остановил инфекцию, но тогда было уже все равно. 

\- Музыки реально не хватает, - будто очнувшись, вздыхает Стайлз. – Кто бы мог подумать, что в конце света по плейлисту я буду скучать больше, чем по ежедневному душу или даже интернету. 

Привычка прятаться в музыке от тишины Дереку почти не знакома, но сейчас и ему становится тяжело от ночного безмолвия леса. Оно отличается от того, что было раньше: животных здесь не осталось, они или умерли, или сбежали, и теперь даже чуткий слух оборотня может различить в темноте вокруг заброшенной охотничьей хижины одни только горестные вздохи деревьев под плетью ветра. 

\- «Вот и все, это апокалипсис…», - себе под нос напевает Стайлз, хмыкает. – Мда. Добро пожаловать в новую эру.*

\- Ложись спать, - советует Дерек. – Нам нужно выехать на рассвете. 

\- А если не выедем, то что? – Стайлз впервые поворачивает к нему голову и на мгновение стискивает челюсти. В дрожащем пламени последней свечи, которая оплывает на табуретке, кажется, что он вот-вот оскалится, но голос пока еще ровный. – Что, опоздаем куда-то? Пропустим вечеринку? 

Дерек наконец меняет положение тела, затекшие мышцы ноют, отвлекая от раздражения и беспокойства, ворочающихся в нем. 

\- Не успеем добраться до границы к закату. И если что, из еды у нас банка тушенки и три сухаря.

\- А если мы обчистим пограничный пост, то все, конечно, сразу станет заебись. И будем мы жить долго и счастливо, - кивает Стайлз с серьезным лицом. Он в последнее время только так и шутит, будто не помнит толком, как это делается, но и избавиться от еще одной привычки не может. – Хотя нет, подожди. Сначала мы найдем твою стаю – а потом уже часть про «долго и счастливо», да? 

Дерек знает: Стайлз ждет, когда же он согласится, что шансов призрачно мало. 

\- Спи, Стайлз, - просит он, чтобы не начинать этот бесконечный спор, который непременно сделает все еще хуже, чем есть сейчас. 

Стайлз молча отворачивается, ерзает в доставшемся ему раскладном кресле и стискивает телефон, как оберег. 

Сон не идет, хотя Дерек вымотан до предела. С физической усталостью это имеет мало общего. Он слушает единственный живой звук в призрачном лесу - сердцебиение Стайлза, но оно частит, тревожит еще больше, и заснуть становится только сложнее. 

Вздрогнув, умирает огонек свечи. А спустя четверть часа Стайлз спрашивает:

\- Хочешь перепихнуться? 

На мгновение Дереку кажется, что сознание играет с ним и он все-таки уснул. 

\- Что? 

\- Перепихнуться, - прилежно, медленно повторяет Стайлз. – Трахнуться. Поебаться. Заняться сексом, если угодно. Что тебе непонятно? 

\- Мне непонятно, когда ты успел удариться головой, - помолчав, говорит Дерек. Нейтрально, как он надеется. 

\- А, ну это в детстве еще, но к делу не относится. Ну так как, хочешь? 

\- Стайлз, единственное, чего я хочу, – это чтобы ты заткнулся, закрыл глаза и не открывал их до первых лучей солнца. Что на тебя нашло? 

\- Скучно, - буднично заявляет Стайлз, а Дерека продирает по позвоночнику ознобом. 

\- Я тебе не секс-аттракцион. Если гормоны спать не дают – подрочи. 

\- Ску-чно. - Стайлз умудряется разрубить слово и при этом протянуть его, словно на языке перекатить. – Апокалипсис на дворе, а нам даже трахнуться нельзя? Какие тогда вообще в этом плюсы? Ну и потом, не хочу быть неблагодарной сучкой. Ты же мне, как-никак… жизнь спас. 

Дерек открывает глаза – и сталкивается с его горящим янтарем злым взглядом. 

\- Стайлз… 

\- Мне, наверное, положено руки тебе лизать. Или ноги. Или еще… где-нибудь. Не знаю, от чего бы тебя больше вштырило. 

\- Успокойся, - требует Дерек, обращаясь к ним обоим. - Когда ты поддаешься луне, от тебя уши вянут.

Полнолуние через два дня, это будет третья полная луна Стайлза, и уже сейчас он сам не свой. Дерек напоминает себе об этом, но эмоциональный фон Стайлза сильнее логических выкладок. Хуже всего, что он правда возбужден. 

\- Ну, ты мог бы меня заткнуть. Хотя, знаешь… - Стайлз прикрывает глаза, ныряет рукой под тощий дырявый плед. – Пошел ты нахрен. 

Дерек слушает, как учащается его дыхание, и отворачивается лицом к пропыленной спинке дивана. В голове громоздится мысль, что неплохо бы уйти куда-нибудь, хоть в машину, хоть даже на улицу в ночной холод, но она такая неповоротливая, что Дерек просто старается отключиться. От острого мускусного запаха, от свистящих вздохов, от звуков скольжения кожи по коже. 

\- Я слышу тебя, мой суровый альфа, - на выдохе насмешливо шепчет Стайлз. Конечно. Теперь это работает в обе стороны. – Скажи хотя бы… вот что: ты отказываешься, потому… м, потому что не хочешь? 

Дерек мысленно обводит кончиками пальцев его лицо и отвечает:

\- Нет. 

Он не слышит, но уверен, что Стайлз смеется. А потом кончает. 

Дерек думает о том, хватит ли им завтра бензина, хватит ли времени до темноты, хватит ли у него силы удержать Стайлза в полнолуние, хватит ли у него выдержки отказаться, когда он спросит в следующий раз. У него есть ответ.

Мир не знал об оборотнях до тех пор, пока оборотни не опрокинули его. Мутировавший вирус ликантропии. Когда ученые объявили это название, вымирающее человечество готово было поверить во что угодно. Лекарство не нашли. Самые сообразительные и жизнелюбивые искали альф и вымаливали, покупали, требовали укус: шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят – это лучше, чем надеяться, что ты один из редких счастливчиков с иммунитетом. Волчья империя создавалась на дымящихся обломках людского царства. И в империи шла война. До конца света или после – власть и деньги все еще были нужны всем. 

Бейкон Хиллз на глубоком карантине протянул долго. Куда дольше, чем многие другие города, особенно мегаполисы, но и его время было на исходе. Когда все началось, Дерек находился в другом штате. До Бейкон Хиллза он добрался слишком поздно: своей стаи он в городе не нашел, зато нашел Стайлза. С иммунитетом Стилински не повезло. Обоим. 

Запах разложения и лицо Стайлза, обезображенное неправильной трансформацией, которая всегда предшествовала смерти зараженных, - вот и все, что осталось в памяти Дерека от того дня. 

Он не спрашивал, когда кусал. Не спрашивал, когда вытаскивал упирающегося Стайлза из дома. И Стайлз не спрашивал тоже. Просто, полуживой после удачного обращения, смотрел на пылающий город сухими запавшими глазами, а потом оттолкнул руку Дерека, добрел до машины, лег на заднем сидении и за два следующих дня не произнес ни слова. 

Когда в следующий раз Стайлзу накануне полнолуния станет скучно, Дерек вспомнит все это – и скажет «нет». Потому что Стайлз ненавидит оборотней. Потому что Стайлз ненавидит оборотня в себе. Потому что Стайлз ненавидит подчиняться. И все это, складываясь, дает простой вывод.

Дерека он ненавидит больше всего на свете.

**Author's Note:**

> * Стайлз напевает "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons


End file.
